


Day 5: Who Spiked the Eggnog?

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Eggnog, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, More in the background though, sulay - Freeform, they're all of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Someone spiked the eggnog!”“Yes. Cause I’m drunk. Sooooo drunk."“Duh. I figured that out a while ago. Drunk Soo is a cute Soo.”Or...Where Baekhyun makes his famous eggnog for their annual Christmas party but someone spikes it, effectively getting everyone drunk. Baekhyun's just mad that whoever it was ruined his already perfect eggnog.





	Day 5: Who Spiked the Eggnog?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, this is one of my favorite Christmas songs of all time!

_“You’re coming to the party tomorrow, right?”_

Baekhyun eagerly nodded. When he wasn’t met with any other conversation, he remembered that Junmyeon couldn’t hear him over the phone. “Of course! Who’s all coming again?”

 _“The usual. You, me, Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo, I think Minseok and Jongdae are going to Dae’s family’s house. Yixing said he’s trying to come back from China for the week. His flight leaves this afternoon if he finishes with work. He might not be here in time though…”_ Junmyeon paused, trying to think of who he forgot. _“Oh! And Chanyeol.”_

They wrapped up the conversation with final minor details. It was decided that Baekhyun was going to bring the eggnog like normal. His family had a special recipe just for it and all their friends were convinced it was the best, even better than the most expensive store brand you could find in a grocery store. Honestly, Baekhyun was impartial to it, but loved making it. And the attention it received.

Baekhyun hung up his cellphone and tossed it to the table. He pulled open the door to the refrigerator to see what ingredients he had. Out of the list of main ingredients he needed, Baekhyun didn’t have a single thing. Not even any eggs. He let out a sigh. Going grocery shopping was inevitable. Baekhyun opened the cabinets and pulled down the spices needed for the recipe.

Cloves, vanilla, nutmeg, and cinnamon were in stock. At least he wouldn’t need to buy any of those. Baekhyun also got out his container of white sugar and piled everything up on the kitchen table for when he got back. Looking at the pile, he pulled out a notecard and quickly wrote what would still be needed at the store. He’s made the recipe enough times that it was engrained in his memory.

In the end, there weren’t a few ingredients like cream and eggs that Baekhyun didn’t have. It wasn’t much, but Baekhyun still had to brave the traffic to obtain them. Just his luck.

It was the day before Christmas Eve. In Baekhyun’s opinion, this was the busiest day of the Christmas season. Tomorrow would be spent with a few hurried shoppers looking for gifts, but mostly people had already arrived home for the holiday. Today was the true last-minute shopping, and now Baekhyun had to be a part of it. Even while he made the eggnog every year, he somehow forgot to prepare this time around.

Baekhyun bundled himself up in his puffy coat and pulled a stocking hat over his head. It wasn’t terribly cold outside, but still unpleasant. He left his home, a small and cozy one-story building set away from the bustle of the downtown streets. The trip to the store shouldn’t take more than half an hour, thank goodness.

Once he finally arrived at the grocery store, Baekhyun drove his cart down the aisles until he hit the dairy products. His eyes scanned all the choices of cream to pick from. Most of the cream was heavy, but Baekhyun preferred light. It made the eggnog coat the mouth less. The only light cream Baekhyun could see in sight was on the top shelf. And pushed all the way to the back.

Baekhyun groaned. He stepped up as close as he could to shelves and reached his hand up, blindly feeling for the carton. His eyes closed shut as he reached further. Baekhyun cursed his parents for both being short and giving him the same gene. What he wouldn’t do to be tall.

Right as he was going to admit defeat and ask for a worker to come help, a warm body pressed up back behind his. A hand went to his waist to hold him in place as the carton was grabbed and put into his own cart. Baekhyun spun around, only to find Chanyeol grinning cheekily from over his scarf.

“Hey Baek!” he said with a smile. “Eggnog?” Chanyeol asked as he looked at the carton of cream. Baekhyun only ever used it for the holiday drink.

Baekhyun nodded. “Could you actually grab me another?”

Chanyeol reached up and picked out another carton, the last one in the shelf, and handed it to Baekhyun. They continued walking together until Baekhyun stopped for milk, pulling out two gallons and plopping it into the cart next to the cream.

“What are you here for today?”

“Junmyeon wanted me to make those peppermint cookies. The thumbprint ones?” Baekhyun nodded as he remembered the cookies Chanyeol always made, much like he made the eggnog. “I just wished he told me sooner… They’re all out of the peppermint Hershey kisses that I need to put on top! Looks like they’ll just be sad cookies this year. But they did have the peppermint extract…”

Chanyeol laughed good naturedly as he followed Baekhyun over to the eggs. He tossed the peppermint extract bottle in his hand into the cart. “Same here. I’m just lucky they actually have enough cream. For some reason, it always goes out of stock this time of year.”

(“How many eggs?”

“Two dozen.”)

“He’s trying. I can’t believe we’ve actually kept the tradition up this long. It felt like not that long ago we all graduated high school and were thinking of ways to stay in touch.”

Baekhyun nodded at Chanyeol as they each placed a dozen eggs into the cart. “And now Jongin and Kyungsoo are already filing for adoption, Yixing manages an entertainment business in China, Jongdae and Minseok are engaged. And Sehun…”

“Sehun is trying,” Chanyeol finished for him. Baekhyun couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. It was true, as much as the youngest of them tried to deny it.

They finally reached the checkout line, placing the ingredients on the scanner so the overly tired teenager could tell them the price. Baekhyun pulled out his card and paid for the food, even Chanyeol’s which the taller seemed to have forgotten about. Chanyeol picked up the three bags they ended up in and waited for Baekhyun to lead the way.

Chanyeol helped to load everything into Baekhyun’s trunk before waving goodbye. Baekhyun stopped him before he could get too far back to his apartment in town. “You said you needed the peppermint Hershey’s kisses, right?”

“Yeah… I know how much you love them, so I’m bummed they didn’t have any!” Chanyeol pouted slightly. “I really was looking forward to making you happy with them.”

“I have some at my house, if you want to come….” Baekhyun said. He blushed as he said the next part. “And I mean, you could make them over there with me if you want, I might need some help with the eggnog too…”

“Of course Baek!”

Chanyeol got into the passenger side door when Baekhyun motioned for him to get into the car. Baekhyun only hoped that his own desire to be closer to Chanyeol wasn’t too obvious.

. . .

“Hey Baek! You’re early!” Junmyeon exclaimed as he opened the door. Baekhyun gave him a smile as he balanced the two oversized pitchers of eggnog in his arms. Junmyeon reached out to grab one of them so Baekhyun wouldn’t accidently spill the liquid everywhere on the carpet. The last thing he wanted to do was have to get eggnog out of the carpet before the others else came.

“Is anyone else here yet?” Baekhyun asked as he followed Junmyeon out of the living room and to the left to the kitchen. Junmyeon put the pitcher in his own hands onto the counter next to any empty punch bowl.

Yixing chose this moment to walk in from the bathroom. “Yeah. Me.”

“Oh my God! Yixing!”

Baekhyun shoved the rest of the eggnog into Junmyeon’s arms before launching himself into the Chinese man’s arms. Yixing laughed out loud, holding Baekhyun close in a hug. It had been a year since any of them had since Yixing- the last Christmas party, actually. Junmyeon had been the only one to see him as his own work had him make frequent trips over to Beijing right around the same area Yixing worked. It worked perfect for the two of them, but Baekhyun still missed his friend dearly.

“Off the boyfriend, thank you very much,” Junmyeon chastised when Baekhyun didn’t release Yixing after some time. He grumbled lightheartedly but followed the order. “Baek, I’m just going to pour both things of this into the bowl now. Do you mind?” Junmyeon said as he held up the pitcher of eggnog that he was currently pouring out, the question more of a rhetorical question rather one he wanted to wait for an answer for. Baekhyun waved a hand, letting him do whatever he chose to do with the eggnog.

Yixing strolled over to Junmyeon’s side, placing one hand on the other’s hip and dipping a finger into the eggnog. Junmyeon swatted his hand away, but not before he got a decent amount on his finger. He licked at it, eyes widening at the familiar taste. “You did it once again Baekhyun! But did you add extra cinnamon or something?”

“Nah, _I_ didn’t. Chanyeol was over and helped me make it. He accidently dumped in an extra teaspoon of it in.” Baekhyun paused, examining Yixing’s face. “It’s not bad, is it?”

Yixing frantically shook his head. “I almost like it more! You know Jongin might throw a fit at it being different than normal though!”

“True…” Baekhyun said under his breath.

Baekhyun realized he hadn’t even taken his coat off, much too excited by Yixing’s presence. He tugged it off and went back to the front door to where the coat rack sat bolted into the wall. Junmyeon liked things to be in their place- Baekhyun didn’t mind hanging his coat up nicely and shoving his beanie into its oversized pocket.

As he was coming back into the kitchen, Yixing caught his arm to keep him in the living room. Junmyeon came in soon after so they could relax on the couches instead of having to stand around in the kitchen. They talked about whatever came to mind for the next half hour before the rest of their friends arrived. Most of it was about Yixing’s time in China and everything he had missed back home.

In the middle of Junmyeon and Baekhyun discussing if Jongdae would end up drunk at his own wedding reception or if Minseok would stop him before that happened, a knock came from the door. Yixing got up to open it, revealing a smiling Jongin and Kyungsoo. In Kyungsoo’s hands were a platter of his own snickerdoodle cookies to go along with Chanyeol’s.

They both had the same reaction to Yixing’s presence.

Next came Sehun, and then Chanyeol. Minseok and Jongdae had surprised them with coming to the party as well. As it turned out, Jongdae’s sister was going to host the Christmas party but the roads had been completely covered in ice and were impassable. Making the best of it, they came for the annual friend-party instead. Living in the same town certainly had its benefits.

Now that everyone was present, the party truly began. It wasn’t ever anything too crazy, but still fun nonetheless. It mostly consisted of sitting around and talking about each other lives, catching up since the last time Jongdae had thrown up on Junmyeon’s white carpet or when Sehun forgot to put the parking brake on his car on a hill.

It all was so easy going and familiar that Baekhyun didn’t even realize it was Chanyeol sitting so close next to him. That was, until he began to laugh at whatever Jongin said as he downed his next glass of eggnog. Baekhyun felt the giant’s arm rest lower over his shoulders rather than the couch. The moment the close proximity was finally realized, Baekhyun jumped up from his seat. Chanyeol gave him a bit of an odd look but turned back to Jongin.

Junmyeon gave him a knowing look as the blush spread from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. Baekhyun excused himself into the kitchen to grab another cup of eggnog. Yixing was sitting atop one of the counters across from the eggnog with Sehun and Jongdae standing close by. They seemed deep into their own conversation, offering up a smile as Baekhyun arrived.

He ladled himself out some eggnog. His cup was close to being full, but Baekhyun still downed it all in one go. His throat always got dry when something happened with Chanyeol. Baekhyun refilled it and went back out to the living room. The night continued on with Baekhyun try desperately to pretend like nothing was wrong and Chanyeol being clingier than normal.

Baekhyun soon found out the reason why.

The first round of eggnog for everyone went down smooth. Jongin, as predicted, complained of the different taste with the cinnamon but didn’t stop drinking it anyways.

The next glass was just the same, Minseok and Kyungsoo enthusiastically singing along to the radio. It had been playing Christmas songs all evening, the noise low enough to not overpower any conversations. But when Jingle Bell Rock came on, that was all anyone _could_ hear.

By the third round, Baekhyun felt his head spinning in lazy circles. Maybe it was just a headache, but his headaches never felt like this. This wasn’t painful; it was relieving. Baekhyun only felt like this when he was….

“Someone spiked the eggnog!”

“Yes. Cause I’m drunk. Sooooo drunk,” Kyungsoo slurred into Jongin’s shoulder. He stared blankly at Baekhyun.

Jongin also gave a glassy eyed look towards Baekhyun as he shouted from his place next to his boyfriend. “Duh. I figured that out a while ago,” he said, waving a hand as a dopey smile came to his lips. “Drunk Soo is a cute Soo.”

Baekhyun, in his only semi-tipsy and not at all drunk state, was on the case. By the end of the night, he would figure out who spiked his perfect and delicious eggnog that didn’t need any alcohol to make better. And then make them apologize for it… somehow.

From the reaction he received of his revelation, it probably wasn’t Jongin. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have either, he never cared enough to go through the effort of spiking a drink on purpose. Two people ruled out right away. Well, him, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun. So three.

That left six others spread out across the first floor of Junmyeon’s house that could have done it. Baekhyun racked his brain for any clues of the night so far.

Sehun had come in alone… perhaps he snuck into the kitchen and poured in a bottle when no one was looking. But then Baekhyun remembered how rarely Sehun buys his own liquor- he always just drank whatever the others brought. That cheapskate .

He pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against to walk back into the kitchen. Baekhyun spared a few glances back to the group of guys lounging and laughing the room. They all had guilty eyes. All of them.

Once in the kitchen, Baekhyun poured himself another glass. It wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ going to drink the eggnog. If he were being honest, it had that nice burn to it that only rum could offer. Baekhyun purposely ignored the sight of Minseok and Jongdae sneaking past him to the guest bedroom as he was in the quieter hallway between the kitchen and bedrooms.

So those two were sneaking around, but not with the booze. Baekhyun didn’t follow them to investigate any further.

Junmyeon’s laughter could be heard throughout the house as someone said some kind of joke. Baekhyun came back, looking around at their faces once again. Junmyeon looked guilty- but then again, he always did. Baekhyun believed he just had that kind of face. Yixing was curled up on the couch, his head in Junmyeon’s lap and feet in Jongin’s. He never could really hold his liquor. Both of them were innocent, then.

That left one person. Chanyeol.

“Channie!” Baekhyun called out, his voice much louder than he intended it to be. “I need t’ talk with you!”

Chanyeol stumbled up from his place, almost knocking over the half empty glass of eggnog on the coffee table. Baekhyun grabbed him by the upper arm and went into the master bedroom. His foot caught on Yixing’s suitcase (still unpacked, he noticed in the back of his mind), causing him to stumble forward. Chanyeol tried to catch him to keep him upright, but they both ended up falling onto the bed.

Chanyeol pushed himself up off of Baekhyun with uncontrollable laughter. The alcohol made the action ten times funnier than it should have been.

“No! Stop laughin’!” Baekhyun said as he hit the giant on the arm. “Did’ja spike the eggnog?”

“Wasn’t me!” Chanyeol said with a suspicious smirk.

“Channie! Don’t lie!”

“Mmm… what if I did?” he questioned, leaning forward with a taunting pose. Baekhyun huffed and stuck his bottom lip out as he thought of a decent punishment.

“I’ll… I’ll kiss you!”

Baekhyun froze at the words coming out of his own mouth. It felt like a decent punishment when he thought of it only seconds ago, but based on Chanyeol’s unreadable expression, it really wasn’t. He wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

“What?”

His voice was quiet. Even he could barely hear the word coming from his own lips. Chanyeol drew closer, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s leg. His breath hitched.

“I’m the one who spiked it.”

Baekhyun wasn’t one to go back on punishments that he came up with. But when Chanyeol’s lips met his own, the tempo slow and rhythmic as the giant moved to suck on his bottom lip, it really didn’t feel much like a punishment at all.


End file.
